


Dracula (2020) x Reader One Shots

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Singing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: I have never wrote a Dracula fanfic so here we go
Relationships: Dracula (Hotel Transylvania)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	1. Into you

You have always loved cooking. You've been cooking for a very long time. It was almost dark out. Dracula would be waking very soon. He had already had his fill for today and while he slept you decided to put your kitchen to use. You pulled the oversized maroon hoodie over your head and pulled down the bottom. It came to about mid-thigh and the sleeves almost covered your hands completely. The shirt felt soft and warm as the fabric brushed your sensitive skin light. After a few impatient minutes of searching for some socks, you luckily found some that matched your hoodie. A smile spread across your face as you pulled the pair of ankle socks over your bare feet. You hopped off your bed and grinned slightly at the sun, that was finally starting to go down. You just couldn't wait for fall. Because fall meant cooler temperatures and sunsets that were earlier in the afternoon. You grabbed you phone, and left your room. You started your journey downstairs but you made sure to go slowly and carefully. You sure as hell didn't want trip and fall down the stairs.

As soon as you were downstairs, you skipped happily to the kitchen, the hoodie banging slightly against your thigh with every step. You slightly slid to a stop right in front of the fridge and grabbed ahold of the handle to prevent yourself from going any further. You skimmed the contents of the fridge before laying eyes on the chicken that you had thawed and marinated the day before. You took the ready to cook chicken and put it on the counter of the island so you could get a frying pan. You went over your options before choosing a rather large one that could hold all the pieces of chicken that you were planning on preparing. You gently placed the pan on the gas stove and turn the heat up to medium. You held your hand about four or five inches above the pain to test if the pan was hot enough. You made sure that the pan was not too hot, nor too cold. Once it was good enough for your liking, you carefully but quickly placed the chicken pieces in the waiting pan. Instantly the food begin to cook. A soft sizzling sound filled the vicinity of the kitchen and the smell of hot and cooking chicken entered your nostrils, sending you into an even better mood than you were before you started cooking. 

You flipped a single piece that had cooked a little faster than the rest of them. You were excited to see that the other side of the chicken was grilled to fucking perfection. A small squeal of excitement left your mouth as you started to hum. Your random tone of humming turned into a song that you had listened to a few hours prior. You placed thyme and basted the chicken in its own jucies, therefore causing the poultry to become more juicy and flavorful. You did have to take a few steps back two or three times due o the oil popping out of the pan and landed wherever it had felt like. As your humming slowly turned into singing, you were nearing the end of your cooking. The pieces of chicken were close to being finished. They had looked done but you refused to take them off the burner until the meat had reached an internal temperature of 165 degrees. Once they had reached the desired temp you turned the gas off and you let the chicken cool off before having a taste. 

You continued to sing, though. The words of the song flowed off your tongue effortlessly as your soft, angelic voice filled the area. 

"Oh, baby look what you started. The temperatures' rising in here. Is this gonna happen? Been waitin' and waitin' for you to make a move. Before I make a move"

You were so caught up in the lyrics that you didn't even realize that Dracula was standing right behind you. Once you had turned around to grab a plate, you jumped and stopped singing instantly, your face going flush with embarassment. Dracula smiled lightly before looking over you, to find out what the hell smelled so damn good. He ran his fingers through your hair as you finally gained back the courage to make eye contact with the vampire. His features soften a little when he realized that he had scared you. 

"Y/N, my darling, my intents were not to startle you...Now, what on earth smells so good?"

You took a step aside, reavealing the perfectly cooked chicken tenderloins. Dracula closed his eyes and inhaled the aroma of the food. You smiled before grabbing a plate and placing a few tenderloins on it. Dracula got right behind you and snuck one of the pieces off your plate, causing you to almost choke in laughter. 

"I just couldn't help myself. They smell divine-" Dracula says, "And by the way, your voice is heavenly"

You freeze and turn to him, who was getting the rest of the meat on a plate of his own. "Um, how much did you hear?"

Dracula gives you a smile before confessing "Most of it"

"I almost had a heart attack!"

Dracula rolls his eyes at your comment. "If I would have told you, I know you would have stopped"

You freeze for the second time in a row. "What? Wait. Have you heard me singing prior to today"

He grins "That's a secret that I'll never tell" 

"i-" you stammer over your words, trying to say a complete and cohesive sentence. "good grief"


	2. Rare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracula ignores you after an argument

You and Dracula just had a major argument. It was about one of his victims that had successfully escaped. You told him that it was alright. He could just drink blood from one of his other victims. He argued that "You don't know anything about the situation". Apparently he wanted fresh blood, from a fresh victim. You told him that "It's just blood" and that set him off. He suddenly became aggressive and walked quickly towards you, stopping only when he was inches away from your face. 

"How about I drink your blood?" venom dripped off his voice, his tone becoming low and dangerous. 

Your eyes widen in fear and you decide to walk away from him. That was not a question that you needed answered. That argument was yesterday and he has been avoiding you every chance he got. And when he did make eye contact, it seemed as if he was glaring at you. You sigh as you start hiding from him, not wanting to make the problem any worse. Maybe you just needed a distraction. Your mind wondered off to the wine cellar that was in the basement. Choosing to shower first, you stripped until you were nude. You turned the knob and the shower head began pouring out water. You brushed your teeth and took the time to relieve yourself while waiting for the water temperature to rise. Once it was to your liking, you stepped in. You were meet with a spray of warm water as you closed your eyes. You used a few minutes to warm yourself up before grabbing the soap and the loofa. 

Suds and soap foamed on your body and you scrubbed. While you cleaned yourself, you unintentionally started scrubbing harder as your thoughts begin to drift to the fight that occurred the day before. Once you had took a few breaths to calm yourself down, you rinsed off the foam off your body, waiting the soap run from you and go down into the drain. Once you were soap free, you shut off the shower and grabbed a towel from the rack that was adjacent to the shower. You quickly dried yourself off completely before stepping out of the shower, closing its door behind you. You wrapped the towel around your body before making your way to your closet to pick out some clothes. You got a dark green pair of bras and underwear and you quickly slipped them on your body. The underwear and bra fit perfectly. The two were snug but not tight. You settled for dark green shorts and a matching oversized sweatshirt. You seriously had a thing for oversized clothes. 

You snagged a matching pair of socks that was the same color of your outfit and put them on. It was daytime so chances are that he would be sleeping right now. Good, you wanted to avoid him for as long as you possibly could. As you prepared to leave your room, you had to stop and blink away the tears that were pooling in your eyes. A stray tear managed to escape and once it had started it journey down your face, you had quickly wiped it away. You opened your door and did a quick peep of your surroundings, hoping that there wasnt a sign of the vampire. Once the coast was clear, you quickly but carefully walked down the stairs. You, while checking for signs of him, made your way to the basement where the while cellar was located. 

Once you got there, you begin looking at your options. You almost felt overwhelemed and you were having a difficult time picking a bottle. There was just so many to choose from. After what seemed like forever, you finally choose a bottle of wine that you were familiar with. You pulled a bottle of Moscato from its respective slot and you sighed in relief. This bottle was actually one of your favorites. It makes you feel better and it also numbs your thoughts and puts the negative emotions at bay. With your free hand, you grabbed a wine glass and peeked out the door. You quickly pulled back into the cellar as about 20 feet from you, you saw the back of Dracula. You waited until he had walked back into his area where he slept before quickly running up the stairs. You made a second journey up the stairs to make your way up to your room. You locked yourself in the room and placed the wine and glass on the table right below your flat screen television

You twist the bottle cap and a soft fizzing sound came from the bottle. You watched the bottles of the alcohol as your poured yourself a glass. You put the cup to your lips and downed the glass in just a fee seconds. You lightly burped and poured yourself a second cup, you were going to need it. As you drank the second cup, the song rare by Selena Gomez began to enter your mind. If you were being honest, you could honestly relate to it. You grabbed your phone and waited for youtube to load. You played the song on repeat and sang along, making sure the music was loud. The loud volume of the music would help distract you from the situation. You were tipsy so you didn't even realize that it was starting to get darker. The sunset and you realized what this meant. You just figured how long it took you to actually choosr a bottle of wine. The sunset meant that Dracula was most likely awake. You were too drunk to realize that he was actually searching for you.

Dracula followed the sound of music and it had lead him upstairs and he soon figured out that it was coming from your room. He stopped right outside your door when a particular part of the song that was playing shocked him. 

**It feels like you don't care. Why don't you recognize, I'm so rare. Always there. You don't do the same for me, that's not fair**

Guilt hit him like a freight truck and he knocked on the door. Moments later you answered the door and burst into tears. You hugged him around his waist tightly and he hugged you back, playing with your hair as he whispered sweet, soothing things in your hair. He didnt even have to look at you to know that you were intoxicated. He could smell it

"I'm so sorry, my darling. I swear I will make it up to you, let's just get you to bed"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracula realizes how tiny you are.

You have been wearing high heels ever since your mom had started allowng you too. The older you got, the higher the height of the heels got. Everyone always complimented your shoes, asking how in the hell you could walk, let alone stand in them. With high heels your head was barely at Dracula's shoulder. Everytime the two of you went out to a bar or a dinner, you wore a pair of high heels. Now you always had to get ready a entire hour before him, because you had so many high heels in your walk in closet, it took you so long trying to find the perfect pair. Tonight was no different. You decided to wear black and the color, crimison. Your jeans and eyemake were black while your thigh high , 6 inch boots were a particular shade of dark red. After the blue sky had transitioned into a deep and darker blue, indicating that it was getting later in the night, you heard two knocks at your door. You grabbed your mini backpack and stuffed your phone, wallet, and any other neccesities in the bag quickly before opening the door. He was already prepared for the night out on the town. He held his hang out, and you grabbed ahold of it and the two of you made your way to your car. Good thing you cleaned it out and pretty much revamped it. 

The night became a blurr as you down shot after shot of whisky and vodka. Dracula knew that you were drunk, so he kept a protective arm around you. You hugged him and snuggled into him. That was when Dracula had decided that it was time to take you home. He quickly dropped a twenty and ten dollar bill on th counter for the cashier before gently placing one arm underneath the back and the other under your knees. In one quick, fluid motion, he stood with you tucked safely away in his arms. He headed outside towards your car, ignoring the cashier's attempt to give him the remaining change. He had to remove his hand from your knees to unlock the car and when he did that you instantly wrapped your legs around his waist. You, in your drunken state, cocked your head to the side. He held you and watched with amusement as you brought your hands up to his face. You then pushed back his lips, and stared with confusion at his teeth. 

"What's that?" Your words were slurred from the effects of the alcohol. 

"My fangs, darling" he smiled back at you, teeth growing sharper by the second. He was wary about you touching them. He didn't want you to prick your finger. 

"Be catious" his voice was no louder than a whisper, a warning that almost had a dangerous tint to it. 

You poked them lightly, "That's so cutttee" 

You choked with a giggle and you let him put you in the passenger's seat. As he got in the other side of the car, you started to protest. You wanted to drive. 

"I can drive!" You put on your best puppy dog eyes. 

"Alright. Alright. Hold on" Dracula got out of the car and unlocked the trunk. He could have sworn that you had an extra steering wheel cover. He sighed in relief when he located it. He closed the trunk with a brief thud and returned to the drivers side. He handed you it and you grabbed it, thanking him. Dracula started the car and begin heading in the direction of your house. He chuckled at how excited and thrilled you were to be _driving_. Tiny squeals of excitment and happiness left your body as you played with the spare steering wheel cover. You also glanced out the window, drunkenly taking in the scenery as it whizzed on by. You felt overtly warm so you laid your head on the window. Your cheek made contact with the cool glass and you hugged your makeshift toy close to your chest and stomach. By the time that the two of you had arrived at your house, the sky was almost pitch black and it was starting to sprinkle a little bit. Stars twinkled in the sky and blades of grass danced, swaying side to side in direction of where the wind was blowing at the moment. You unbuckled yourself and Dracula helped you out of the car

The air was nice, not too hot but not freezing also. It was a crisp cool breeze, with the occasional swing of warm air. The moon was full and bright. You were brought back from looking at your surroundings when Dracula, once again, picked you up. He made sure that th door was locked as he made his way inside your house, locked the front door behind him. It felt just as nice in your house, like it was outside. Once the two of you were in the living room, he put you gently on the couch. As soon as your body even touched the couch, you crawled off the piece of furniture and sat on the floor. There you begin taking off your high heel boots. It took while due to your drunkenness but you finally got them off and you stood. Once you stood, Dracula then realized just how small you were. With your heels, your head was just about at his shoulder. Now since you had taken them off, your head barely reached his chest. You stood, swaying slightly, before crashung yourself right into him. You gave him a big hug and he stroked your hair. You then jumped into his arms, wrapping your legs around his waist. You took your finger and pushed his lip back again. 

"That's facinating. I want fangs too" You murmured as he chuckled at your comment. "Bite me" you giggled as you slipped your finger past his lips and into his mouth. 

He removed your finger gently but firmly before declaring "And bedtime for you" 


	4. Allergies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring is near and your allergies are starting to act up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/f/c- your favorite color

You were ripped from your deep slumber as fits of sneezes attack your body at full force. A string of muffled and mumbled curses streamed from your mouth as you struggled to keep yourself from falling. You managed, while still sneezing like crazy, to get yourself to the center of your bed. As fast as it had began, it was over. The problem was that you knew that this was just the beginning of your allergies. It was March after all. Spring was just right around the corner. It felt like your head was full of fluff and stuff and your face ached will a dull pain as you sat up in bed and yawned. You had fallen asleep around four and had awaken from your slumber at 6:30. The sun was already starting to go down so you knew that it would be a matter of time before Dracula awakened. You smiled at the thought of him. However your smile instantly vanished at the realization that you could no longer breathe through your nose. It was way too stuffy. Your hands grasped the soft, blanket that lay across your legs, and pushed them away. You stretched your muscles briefly before heading into the bathroom. You had already took a few showers today but the steam sometimes helped suppress the symptoms of your allergies. You decided to turn the light knob to where it was a dim glow before you opened the door to your shower. You were able to reach the knobs that controlled the flow and temperature of the water without fully getting into the shower. 

As you waited from the water to warm up so steam could rising from the water's high temperature, you removed your phone from it's charger. You smiled as you noticed that the mirror was starting to fog up slightly. You held your phone in one hand as you used your free hand to smooth out the tiny wrinkles that were on y/f/c oversized sweatshirt. You then poked your head out of the door to take a peek at the window. A quick look proved that the sun was now down and the sky was turning into a deep, dark indigo. You then returned your body fully into the bathroom before closing the door. A few seconds later as the steam began rising more and more, your phone vibrated. Before you looled at the notification, you climbed into the bathtub. It was seperated from the shower and it was not a soaker tub. Instead the tub was more of a garden tub that rested opposite of shower, in the right corner of the room. You rested your back against the inside of the tub as you smiled when you realized what the notification was. It was a text from Dracula. That meant that he was awake. You were eager to text him back. 

Dracula 🧛‍♂️ - _**Are you awake at the moment, darling?**_

You - **_Yeah, I'm awake_**

He didnt text you back but unbeknownst to you, he was on his way to your room. As he reached the door, he heard the sound of water running. Dracula just figured that you were in the shower so he let himself in your room. He could see small amounts of steam come from the bathroom. A dim light flooded from beneath the bottom of the door. He sat on your bed patiently as he waited from you to emerge. As the minutes ticked by he could have sworn that he heard the sound of someone sniffling. His heart dropped as he got up from his spot. He hoped that you weren't upset or anything like that. Dracula had hated to witness your sadness. When you were crying or feeling upset or just anything negative in general he would wrap you up in his arms and hold you, whispering sweet, soothing things in your ear. 

"Darling?" He called out and he sighed in relief when you opened the door. You smiled at him before going back to your previous spot in the bathtub. You sneezed and muttered some colorful language under your breath, causing him to chuckle. 

"Allergies. Steam helps" Your voice was breathy and congested as you pulled him into a hug. He hugged you tightly before pushing you back so he could get a good look at you. You had no clue what the hell he was doing so you cocked your head to the side slightly in confusion. 

"Darling we need to get you some medication" You immediately begin to protest but trailed off as he stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to you. You narrowed your eyes at his sudden and kind of strange behavior. He was able to do something. You didn't know what but you knew him too well.

"Dracula, I swear to- JESUS CHRIST" You exclaimed as you felt yourself being lifted up into the air. 

"Great word choice, Y/N"

You rolled your eyes as you tried to wiggle and slide out of his grip. Your efforts were futile. 

You were over his shoulder as he carried you downstairs. You huffed as he sat you down on the kitchen counter. You glared at him, half joking, half serious. He caught your glanced and he chuckled as he rummaged through the medicine cabinet to find what he was looking for. 

"Don't be so dramatic, Y/N" 

As you realized that you could possibly run from him, You waited until his back was facing you and you were out of his line of sight. You counted until three in your head before you hopped off yhe counter, as carefully but as quickly as you could. You smiled as your socked feet quitely touched the hardwood floor. From there you were able to sneak upstairs and you watched from the railing of the stairs as Dracula finally found the medicine he had been searching so hard for. You hid yourself a bit more. This way you could see him but he couldn't see you. He turned and you struggled to supress your laugh as you saw the look of his face. 

"Oh Bloody Hell"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four and 4k words how the hell did that happen 😂


	5. vampy blankie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *drabble*  
> Dracula is passed out in your bed wrapped up in a vampire patterned blanket

You had gotten this huge soft blanket for Dracula. He had been so exhausted that he had fell asleep, on your bed, wrapped up in the blanket you had gotten him. The blanket was black and it had a pattern of vampire fangs. It was so ironic. That he was a vampire and he was all wrapped in a blanket that had fangs all down and up it. 

You took a sip from your sprite as you watched him sleep. He was just, so...so cute. 

"I love you so much" 

You moved his hair from his face and smiled as he unconsciously leaned into your touch. 

The sun's golden light shined through the curtain, but none of the sunlight shined over Dracula, you made sure of that. 

God, you could stay like this forever. You watched his chest as it rose with each soft breath. As you climbed into bed, he shifted in his sleep until his head was rested on the center of your chest. You stroked his hair as he slept. 

"I'm right here. I love you"


	6. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might be trigger for mass shooting surviors or families of victims/survivors
> 
> You came home covered from head to toe with blood.

It was just a normal friday. Everyone was excited for the weekend as you finished you part of the group project that was due in about a week and a half. You sighed before glancing at the big window that rested on the outter wall of the library. You remembered someone asking the teacher if the glass was bulletproof or not. You hadn't really paid attention enough to know what the professor had said in response. You position yourself to wear your seat was in the line the sunlight. Basking in the warmth of the golden glow, you closed you eyes and sighly gleefully for a few seconds before closing your lap top and putting it in your backpack. You grabbed your phone the rest of your stuff before getting out of your seat, relunctantly leaving the warmth of the sun behind. As you were preparing to leave the library, your mind wondered to your boyfriend. It was only noon, so he most likely would be asleep. Or maybe not. You never know. You were pulled abruptly from your thoughts by a loud sound. 

**_BANG_ **

You jumped in suprisement a little but there was no other sound Naturally, you just assumed that it was just someone dropping something heavy. A texbook, instrument, maybe. You slung your backpack over both of your shoulders, deciding to continue to your car like you normally would. However you decided to be aware of your surroundings just in case the thought in the back of your head that was nagging at your entire instinct system was correct this entire time. You glanced at the conviently placed double mirrors that could tell you if someone that was armed was coming down the hall. You sighed in relief as you noticed that no one was coming down the hall. You had no idea how much time had passed but you decided to quickly leave the library and head out to your car. As you walked down the long hallway that lead to the part where your car was parked, you felt your hair stand up on the back of your neck. Your gut feeling was screaming at you to take the left hallway instead of your right. You sighed shakily and turned your trajectory to the left and started down that hallway. You kept looking beind you in fear as you quickened your pace. Before you knew it, the bell for class had rang and people started spilling out of the classrooms into the hallways. Not even five seconds later you heard the sound again but this time it was in quick succession. It was coming from the hallway you had just turned from. 

**_BANGBANGBANGBANG_ **

Everyone started running towards the exit that was at the end of the hall and you heard more screaming and gunshots. There was so much chaos, you didn't even see the dead body at the end of the hallway. You ended up slipping on pools and pools of blood as people ran around you. You scrammbled to your feet, getting the crimison liquid all over your. Your white blouse was now stained all over in red, your hands and hair was caked with it. It was _every fucking where._ You finally made it to the door and as you were opening it and pushing against it, frantically trying to get out, a bullet whizzed by your ear, missing it by mere inches. You stumbled outside and immediately ran as fast as you could. You knew that you couldn't afford to look back. You had to go. Now. You ran across the parking lot as you witness other college students practically diving in their car and speeding the hell out of there. You finally spotted your car about a hundred feet away and you pushed yourself to run even faster. Your lungs and legs burned but you didn't care. You didnt even take the time to take off your backpack and toss it in the passenger's side or backseat. You slammed the keys into the ignition and turned it, effectively starting your car's engine. Once it was started, you threw your car into reverse, sloppily but quickly pulling out of your assigned parking spot before pushing the gear shift into drive. 

You stopped in shock before your attention involuntarily turned to the campus. You saw bleeding students shoving others into the car before getting in it themselves and high tailing it out of there. You gagged and supressed the urge to vomit as you stomped your foot on the gas pedal. The force of your car going from zero to eighty miles per hour threw you and your backpack back swiftly. Your hands shook as you slowed down slightly to avoid crashing. You could feel the hum and vibrations of your phone as it recieved notification and notification. You ignored them, just wanting to get home to see Dracula. He would be worried as hell, unless he was asleep, then he would have been obilivious to what had happened. Your hands had gone white around the steering wheel and you sworn that you grabbed it so tight that it had hand shaped imprints embedded in the design. The blood that was all over your body was still pretty fresh but it was starting to already dry up. You pulled into the driveway and took a deep breath before getting out of your car, keys in your trembling hand. You locked your car before doing another sweep of your surroundings, paranoia starting to settle in your chest and shock starting to bubble in your stomach. You shook your head, trying to keep your emotions in check as your unlocked the door to your house and hurried inside, where you instantly locked the door behind you. 

You walked into the bathroom that was closest to where Dracula had slept and took off your backpack, placing it beside you. You walked backwards until your back softly hit the wall. You gulped and slid down the wall and pulled your knees to your chest, trying to take as deep of a breath as you possibly could. As your brain, tried to process what had just happened, Dracula made his way into the kitchen, seemingly getting a drink, not even noticing you until he decided to text you. As soon as he text you, your phone chimed and he cocked his head to the side. You stood and slowly walked into the kitchen. He was drinking a glass of water and almost choked at what he saw. His eyes tracked the blood that you were covered it, noting that your entire body was slightly shaking, as if you were in shock. The silence that filled the room was immensly thick. 

"I-I didn't realize...h-h-how much blood is in a person...until now-"

Dracula took a step closer, eyes filled with worry and sympathy. 

"Y/N, my darling, you are covered in blood. Would you like to tell me why?-"Dracula started but stopped in the middle of his sentence, his features softening as tears steamed down your face. "It's okay. It's okay." His voice had taken on a softer tone as well as his demeanor. 

You bit your lip lightly as the memories came flooding back to you with the force of a tsunami. 

"There was- s-someone ha-had a gun" You stammered out as you took a wheezing breath. Your asthma was starting to kick up again and you broke eye contact, even though he hated when you did that, and diverted your eyes to the inhaler that had somehow remained in the pocket on the side of your packback. The wave of emotions that crashed into you was enough to make you burst into tears and collapse in straight up grief and shock. Dracula wrapped his arms around you, catching you, and breaking your fall. He whispered sweet, comforting things in your ear and you coughed and wheezed. He knew about your asthmatic attacks but he had not witnessed one in a while. 

"I am going to get your inhaler. Will you be alright just for a few moments?" He asked. 

You nodded, opting not to talk in order to preserve your precious amoutn of air. He quickly leaned you against the wall and retrieved your inhaler. His heart dropped when he returned and saw that your skin was pale. This meant that your asthma attack was worsening, and you were not getting enough air. He kneeled by your side and shook the canister. You wheezed and clumsily brought both of your hands to the inhaler. Dracula stopped you. 

"No, darling" He knew that they were pass the point of doing this yourself. 

He pushed the mouth piece gently in your mouth and he pressed down on the canister. The medicine tasted bitter but you knew what you had to do. It took a fee minutes to begin working but eventually it started to take effect. You were still coughing wetly but you were moving much more air than you were moving before. The two of you sat in the middle of the kitchen floor, listening to the sound of your breaths. You started to focus on Dracula and not the dried blood you had been blanketed in. As the adrenhaline from the horrid events wore off, exhaustion and sadness took its place. You closed our eyes and gave in to the haze of sleepiness that had washed over your body. Your form became limp in his grip, your head lolling against his upper forearm as he sighed and pulled you closer. In one quick, fluid motion, he stood with your in his arms. You head was now rested at an odd angle against the dip of his neck and shoulder as he proceedded upstairs. He held you tightly as he walked into your bedroom. The blinds were closed and Dracula sighed in relief before heading, with you still in his arms, into your bathroom. He set you on your feet, still keeping an arm around your waist as you were still asleep. 

Your head rested on the side of his neck as he opened the glass, clear door of your oversized walk-in shower. Once the spray was warm, he picked you up in his arms once again. There, he began to wash the blood off from your body. He was just glad that he had already had his fill of blood. Also, he could smell that this blood was over someone who was not alive anymore. He was just worried for you. Dracula stripped you gently of your blood soaked clothes, watching as the blood mixed with the water, turning it into a pinkish-redish color. There was so much. He was so worried about you're well being that he didn't even take the time to strip as well. Dracula just kept his clothes on. 


	7. Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracula x reader who has ice powers 
> 
> Set on the demeter. Has AU. This is a mess.

You were born with ice powers. You only used them when it was absolutely neccesary. With your powers always gleaming, you sometimes had trouble keeping them hidden away. You were always too warm and the cold didn't bother you in the slightest. You woke up one night, the familiar feeling of warmth creeping over your body. You sighed as you sat up, eyes glittering in the dim glow that had been casted over your room by a small night light.

You had pushed the blankets away from you while you were sleeping in a last ditch effort to bring your body temperature down. You decided that maybe it would be a good idea to go outside and get some fresh, cool air. You stood and streched before pulling the straps of your nightgown down from your shoulders. With nothing to hold the dress to your body, it slipped down to the hardwood floor. You carefully stepped out of it before picking it up. 

You folded it quickly but neatly, desperate to get outside, away from the suffocating warmth. You fixed your undergarments, making sure that they were snug but not tight. They were a icy blue. You giggled a little at the irony. You froze as you thought about what to wear. You decided on a white dress that was a bit lacy and had short sleeves. It hugged your curves and came just above your knees. You knew your father would chastise you if he saw what you were wearing and how short your dress was but you didn't care. You were way too warm and he wasn't even on the damn ship. You slipped on a pair of flats that matching the color of your dress. The flats included a strap that buckled in the front of your ankle so the shoe stays secure. You sighed and decided to grab you cape like jacket. 

You didn't want to grab it but you didnt want to raise any suspiscions or anything of that matter. You took a deep breath before heading out of your cabin. You smiled as you were immediately met with a rush of cool air. You closed your eyes, taking in the fresh air before closing the cabin door behind you. Your eyes tracked to the railing at the left side of the ship and you started to make your way over there. Your hands unconsciously fiddled with the fabric of your coat as you approached the railing. 

Dracula was miling around the outside, perhaps waiting for someone to come out alone. That is when he saw you. You were alone. The opportunity couldn't be more perfect as it was right now. He sneaked towards you in a way that suprised you when he spoke up.

"Trouble sleeping?"

"GOOD GRIEF" You jumped at the sudden voice, placing your hands at your stomach and chest. "You cannot sneak up to someone like that"

His eyes narrowed as you begin to feel slightly uneasy. "There is something special about you. Your aroma is powerful. I do not know what but I would like to inquire that sometime"

As soon as the words left his mouth, you instantly knew what he was talking about. You took a step back and he took a step closer. Your heart was beating so fast you were slightly dizzy. Before you even knew it you abruptly blurted out..

"You don't want what I have… trust me" your voice was had a slight quiver in it as you rounded a circle, walking backwards, not breaking eye contact, not even for a second. 

He stopped and cocked his head to the side. After a spilt second, he continued to come towards you, even though you were still walking away from him, not breaking eye contact. You fought the urge to use your powers even as he quickly advanced on you. He was so fast, you didnt even have a chance to react, much less run. You struggled against him, bring your knee and smashing it against his groin. He groaned and lossened his grip on you. The fear was so intense that you were having trouble getting up. He recovered quickly and you were on your back, scrambling back away from him. 

"Don't" you plead as you feel your panic reach an all time high. Frost came out of your hand, turning the wood of the ship floor into ice. The flow of ice had stopped when it was a a few inches wide. Dracula froze when he saw this. He realized that he had figured out what was so special about you. You had ice powers. 

"Try and remain calm" 

You shook your head as your skin grows as pale as a empty piece of notebook paper. You hair is lighter than normal and you continued to scramble away. Your entire form was shaking with fear. 

"I'll be gentle. You have my word" 

He reaches out to you and in a sudden burst of energy you shoot up, placing your hands up. You are near the railing and Dracula is about 15 to 20 feet away from you

"I don't want to hurt you" You try and compromise with the unrelenting vampire. 

There is a beat of silence so thick that it hangs in the air like a haze of fog on a autumn day. 

"You can be.. One of my best brides, Y/N"

Your eyes widen and you take steps back until your back was against the railing. He was slowly approaching you and in a spur of the moment decision you hoped over the railing. There was a small ledge that your feet had landed on. 

"Don't go, Y/N. You can share your gift, with me" He smiled showing you his fangs. 

If the sentence wasn't enough to freak you the fuck out, his fangs were. Now he was five feet away from you. You quickly glanced at him and then the water. You sighed and jumped. Instead of going under, you stopped at the surface, a frozen snowflake was keeping you from dropping in the water. You looked up at the now passing ship and a whole new panic grips your body when you realize that he is gone. You test another step and is met with the same results, another frozen snowflake preventing you from going in the water. You gulped when you saw him break the surface. He smiled at you. Within a second he was right in front of you, trying to grab at you. He was able to pull you down to where you were at your knees.

Your eyes suddenly glazed over. Not even a moment later, they rolled into your head, your eyelashes fluttering as you slumped forward with a light moan. He caught you against his chest, your racing heart beating against his non beating one. You were completely limp in his grip as he swam quickly towards the ship that was starting to get smaller and smaller.

He stopped when he saw that you hair had turned completely white. It was the color of a fresh batch of snow during the harsh winter. Your skin got more pale and before he knew it, You were being leviatated. A icy blue and white light englufled you for a few moments before you were placed down. Now you were fully awake. 

You looked completely different. Your eyes were a glowing mixture of blue and white. You had on a new dress with matching shoes. Memories came rushing back to your head like a tidal wave crashing into the beach. You took a large step away from him as you realized that he yearned to drink your blood, to earn your power. 

He swam closer to you and pure fear had caused you to take off faster than he could ever imagine. Frozen and glowing snowflakes were left behind as you dashed towards no particular direction. 

"We will meet again, Y/N. We will meet again" He swims back to the ship


End file.
